terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MARDXX
¡Hola, bienvenid@ a Wiki Terraria! Muchas gracias por la edición que as hecho en --- Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa, o también puedes pasarte por la ayuda para entender un poco mejor nuestra enciclopedia. -- Roninparable (Discusión) 23:52 21 dic 2011 Hola y gracias por la oferta de ser Admin :D es algo que nunca eh sido en otras partes :p bueno, eh venido aqui para preguntarte algo, en esta wiki ay 107 paginas (por ahora) y queria saber, yo juego el Terraria en ingles (me gusta mas en ingles) pero no se bien como son las cosas en español, quisiera saber, si mis traducciones son correctas, o esta mal escrito, o si la traduccion es correcta pero el nombre no, y tambien ire a revisar todas las 106 paginas para ver que y que tiene esta Wiki, porque resulta que ise una pagina de algo que y existia XD! Simpre olvido poner la Firma -.-" FF ( Fuego Fauto) 23:06 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok... ese mensaje que me dejaste me medio asusto :S pense que me ivas a desir algo malo o algo por el estilo D: XD jeje pero gracias por el hecho de averme convertido en Administrador :D la verdad es para mi un gran honor serlo n.n no es la primera vez que lo soy, pero es la primera en la que lo soy con titulo XD! Muchisimas gracias, dare todo lo mejor de mi parte, pero estos dias no eh creado mas paginas porque ando vieno una especie de bug que tengo respecto a la alma de noche, en Almas puse lo que pasa si quieres pasar a leer :) de nuevo muchas gracias :D FF ( Fuego Fauto) 21:34 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Mardx =) queria preguntarte algo, ya que tu eres la mayor autoridad en esta wikia (por ahora creo :S) queria desirte que como actualmente gracias a la version 1.1.2 ya tenemos absolutamente todos los items de Terraria en español, empesare a moverme de pagina en pagina para editar errores, links, y asegurarme en los comentarios que no aya insultos, si ay paginas que sobran o alguna pagina mal creada, la editare o eliminare, solo te informo para que sepas lo que are, actualmente eh borrado algunas cosas, espero no te moleste =) ok me despido, continuare mi trabajo =D Salu2 FF ( Fuego Fauto) 01:34 17 feb 2012 (UTC) PD: TERRARIA EN ESPAÑOL!!! Nesesityo ayuda! alguien podifico una pagina, y la dejo hecha un asco, pero no se como regresarla, es la pagina de los Goblins, http://es.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Goblins espero pronto la arregles porque yo no se como aser eso =(. XD No te preocupes, despues de todo yo me fui y me quede vicioso con el Minecraft, es divertido pero es mas complicado, lo unico que me gusto es que puedes costruir cosas en 3D pero!, el problema es que es mas que nada para multiplayer =( y yo juego solitario casi siempre -.- XD pero ademas es difisil jugar ya que si mueres te pierdes tus items -.-. Salu2 FF ( Fuego Fauto) 00:28 24 feb 2012 (UTC) Waaah!!! ;_; ;_; ;_; Terraria Esta Muerta! lei en el foro de terraria en español que disen que los creadores de Terraria dearan de actualizar Terraria! D: lei todo esto en esta parte: http://terraria-esp.foroactivo.com/t26-terraria-rip Por favor si esto es cierto, no se que mas aser D: Terraria se ah convertido todo para mi, si no lo siguen actualizando... Salu... A Dios FF ( Fuego Fauto) 00:38 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Mardx, Tenemos problemas, en los ultimos dias eh viso que ay alguna persona que esta modificando las paginas de la wikia de forma incorrecta, esta asiendo... Vandalismo? no se pero queria saber, existe alguna forma de proteger por 1 mes las paginas de esta Wikia? como tu eres la autoridad mas grande por eso te pregunto. Salu2 El Mejor De Esta Wikia XD FF ( Fuego Fauto) 19:25 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola MARDXX, queria preguntarte algo, queria preguntarte si podia yo poner unos, mmm, Tips, en algunas paginas sobre los usos de items, o sobre como matar bichos, o cosas asi, 2 tipos de tips, 1 el Noob Tip; Tips para los que apenas empiesan el juego, y los ProTips; Tips para los que ya saben jugar pero quieren mas, es solo una idea, luego me dises que te parecio. Salu2 FF ( Fuego Fauto) 00:38 10 mar 2012 (UTC) No, jeje, me refiero a que en cada pagina de cada objeto o mostro, poner esa seccion, no que yo creo una seccion, que en cada pagina de la Wikia aiga una, porque de esa forma los Principiantes sabran que aser con esos objetos o mostros, y los Pro sabran mas de que aser con esas cosas que antes tiravan porque no les servia. Salu2 FF ( Fuego Fauto) 01:58 11 mar 2012 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Si entras a eso, sabras porque lo puse T.T oye tienes que aser algo me estoy artando, le puse eso porque ya lo asen de alrede, te pido por favor, que bloques cada pagina de la wikia y de los usuarios, PORFAVOR!!! me esta artando esto ;_; Salu2 FF (Fuego Fauto) 02:54 22 mar 2012 (UTC) Nota: '''Borre lo del cubo porque lo usan para crear pagina sin sentido perdon =( Inglés Wiki Hola, MARDXX. Nosotros, en el Inglés Terraria Wiki le gustaría colaborar con el Español Wiki aquí. Como se puede ver en nuestra página web, ya hemos cumplido con las peticiones de interlengua y agregó un enlace con el ideograma de este wiki. Por favor, responda aquí, cuando tienes la oportunidad. Gracias. '''Inglés Hello, MARDXX. We at the English Terraria Wiki would like to partner with the Spanish Wiki here. As you can see on our homepage, we've already submitted the interlanguage requests and added a link with this wiki's wordmark. Please respond here when you get the chance. Thank you. Dzylon/Talk 05:34:20/abril 08, 2012 Hola Compañero MARDXX =) como ya te diste cuenta tienes una invitacion a la wikia en English U.u no se bien si ellos quieren agrandar nuestra wikia o quieren convertir la de ellos en doble idioma, :S de todas formas estaria bien siempre y cuando los Terrarienses (eso fue nuevo O.o) se diviertan y aprendan sobre Terraria =) Salu2 FF (Fuego Fauto) 18:55 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola MARDXX, bueno pos creo que podriamos, para empezar, preguntar que es lo que exactamente quieren? y aser un arreglo, porque si ellos quieren cambiar su wikia a multilegua, esta de aqui (que es la mitad de mi vida ahora) tendria que ser eliminada, y si quieren tradusir, tal vez sea como tu dises, pero podria estar bien eso, ya que me puedo conectar dia tras dias y arreglar las paginas mal tradusidas, pero sera dentro de mas tiempo porque aun ando sin compu :S pero de ambas formas ay que hablar directamente con ellos para saber la verdad. Salu2 FF (Fuego Fauto) 01:30 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola MARDXX =) es hora de ponerte un poco al tanto de la situacion XD, resientemente un miembro de la wikia en ingles a llegado a nuestra wikia y quiere trabajar con nosotros n.n son buenas noticias, y Gabriel a creado bastantes Blogs, me ispiro para yo crear Blogs aunque sera dentro de un mes :p no tendre tiempo actualmente pero despues tal vez si tenga suficiente, a por cierto, si revisas la wikia en ingles, tienen algo como... mmm, no se es como un chat :S crees que podriamos poner uno aqui tambien? seria util y me permitiria a mi y a los demas comunicarnos y responder dudas de cosas de la wikia que aun no tenemos y tal vez tambien ponernos de acuerdo con algun detalle =) Salu2 FF (Fuego Fauto) 23:05 16 abr 2012 (UTC) mmmm te dejo este mensaje para desirte 2 coquiere ablar con tsas la primera es que un usuario del wiki en ingles tigo sobre el diseño de la pagina y algunos otros temas y la segunda es que yo tanbien podria ayudar a traducir las paginas mal escritas yo me conecto a diario minimo 3 o 4 horas( de 2 a 6 boy a kikboxing en las tardes) bueno eso es todo adios Hola MARDXX =) queria aserte una pregunta rapida, quiero aser paginas en la wikia de cada set de armaduras, pero queria preguntarte, que es mejor, aser una de cada arma apartada? o aserla del set completo? osea 1 de los zapatos, otra del cuerpo, y una del caso o mejor una completa? entre mas rapido respondas mas pronto empiezo =) Salu2 FF (Fuego Fauto) 20:08 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Ufff, Me costo un poco de trabajo pero ya ise 5 armaduras, las basicas y la de la selva, pregunta! existe alguna forma de cambiar las cosas que tengan la palabra "Jungla" por "Selva"? esque esa es la trduccion correcta :S Salu2 FF (Fuego Fauto) 19:35 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola MARDXX =) solo venia aqui para aserta una pregunta... esque resientemente me di cuenta que ya no soy un Admin, y solo queria preguntarte porque ya no lo soy? =( esque ahora ya no puedo borrar mensajes sin nada importante ni editar los groseros =( ahora no podre aser muchas cosas =( pero esta bien XD solo quiero saber la razon de este suseso, si fue causa tuya o de algo mas =) Salu2 (Simepre El Mejor De La Wikia) FF (Fuego Fauto) 22:55 24 may 2012 (UTC) U.u que es un burocrata? XD FF (Fuego Fauto) 01:39 27 may 2012 (UTC) (Hoy no uvo Salu2 U.u) Hola MARDXX, Viejo amigo =) se que llevo tiempo si hablarte, pero es porque el tiempo no me deja correr agusto, XD ya casi no tengo tiempo para estar en la wikia, asi que queria preguntarte, podriamos agregar a otro Admin? la wikia tiene mas miembros activos, mas que antes por lo menos, el unico porblema es que empeze con las historias y todos le continuaron, asta ahora el mas indicado para ser Admin es Charson, no se si tu quieras agregar a alguien mas, solo vengo a desirte eso, espero lo leas pronto. Salu2 El Tiempo Trascurre, Llevandose Todo Por Detras, No Quiero Estar En Tu Olvido, Quiero Que Vivas En Un Futuro Feliz, Un Futuro Sin Mi.. FF (Fuego Fauto) 19:47 10 jul 2012 (UTC) MARDXX... entiendo, aunque aun no eh aprendido lo suficiente de esta wikia, pero, gracias por desirme que soy, aunque realmente no lo soy completamente, pero, como agrego mas Admin? nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender eso. Salu2 El Tiempo Trascurre, Llevandose Todo Por Detras, No Quiero Estar En Tu Olvido, Quiero Que Vivas En Un Futuro Feliz, Un Futuro Sin Mi.. FF (Fuego Fauto) 16:38 13 jul 2012 (UTC)